Kairos
by CertificateOfAuthenticity
Summary: Hermine bekommt ein Angebot des Ministeriums.Doch sie braucht eine Empfehlung ihres Zaubertränkelehrers.Als sie bei Snapes Prüfung einen kleinen Fehler macht, explodiert der Kessel..und Hermine macht eine Reise durch die Zeit..[Übersetzung a.d.Englisch
1. Unfall im Zaubertränkelabor

Kairos  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Geröstetes Kräuterhühnchen auf wildem Reis. Das war normalerweise Hermines Leibgericht, aber heute bereitete es ihr Übelkeit. Sie stocherte mit der Gabel darin herum und beobachtete wie die Soße auf dem Teller verlief. Den Reis mit dem Messer hin und her schiebend erschuf sie eine abstrakte Form aus ihrem Essen. Es sich genau ansehend und sich ein bisschen merkwürdig vorkommend versuchte sie zu erkennen was sie sah.  
  
„Isst du das noch oder willst du das nur angucken?" fragte Ron Weasley, den Mund –natürlich– randvoll mit seinem eigenen Essen.  
  
Hermine kehrte ruckartig wieder zurück in die Realität.  
  
„Was?" fragte sie.  
  
„Du guckst dein Essen an, als wäre es so was wie eine verdammte Kristallkugel. Starrst in deinen Reis," prustete Ron, die Reste seines eigenen Hühnchens über den Tisch sprühend.  
  
„Wirklich, Ron," gab sie zurück. „Müssen wir bei jedem Essen ‚Rate-mal-was- Ron-gerade-isst' spielen? Nach sieben Jahren habe ich es langsam satt."  
  
Ron sah über den Tisch hinüber zum dritten Teil des ‚Dream Teams'. Harry war klüger, als sich zwischen die beiden Kampfhähne zu begeben. Sieben Jahre in Hogwarts hatten ihn das nur allzu oft gelehrt. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Essen zu, bevor Ron die Chance hatte seinen Blick aufzufangen.  
  
„Verdammter Feigling," murmelte Ron. „Au!" Harry trat Ron unter dem Tisch.  
  
„Trotzdem, was ist los, Hermine?" fragte Harry, was, ohne Zweifel, ein mutiger Schritt für seinen Teil war.  
  
„Was?" Sie war erneut in einen Tagtraum versunken. „Oh, tut mir leid. Hab nur ein bisschen viel im Kopf."  
  
Harry und Ron starrten einander an. Was könnte ihr noch zum Nachdenken geblieben sein?  
  
„Mine, die Prüfungen sind vorbei. Wir verlassen Hogwarts nächste Woche," erinnerte Ron sie.  
  
„Wenn du über deine Noten nachdenkst," ergänzte Harry. „Lass es."  
  
„Das ist es nicht,"seufzte sie und schob ihren Teller von sich. „Ich bin nur..."Sie stoppte sich selbst weiter zu reden. Auch wenn es nicht nötig war es geheim zu halten, war sie noch nicht bereit den wahren Grund ihrer Sorge mit ihren zwei besten Freunden zu teilen. Nicht, bevor er ja sagt, sagte sie sich bestimmt.  
  
Auch wenn er sich nie als echten ‚Seher' betrachten würden, nein, er spottete dem bloßen Gedanken, wusste Harry, wenn etwas seine Freunde beschäftigte. Dennoch wusste er hinten in seinem Kopf, dass sie um die Information zu bedrängen, nicht der richtige Weg war wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Offensichtlich war Hermine, ihre Schulsprecherin, nicht in der Stimmung ihre mysteriösen Gedanken preiszugeben.  
  
„Hey Ron,"sagte er, mit der Hoffnung das Thema zu wechseln. „Oliver Wood hat mir letztens geschrieben. Sieht so aus, als ob die Cannons ihn fragen würden das Team zu wechseln."  
  
„Was!?"brüllte Ron und erschreckte die Drittklässlerin neben sich. „Nach ihrer trostlosen Saison letztes Jahr wollen sie den Pfützenseeer Reservehüter reinholen? Das macht keinen Sinn."  
  
Das Gespräch über Quidditch hätte von Hermine aus auf Chinesisch sein können. Egal wie, sie verstand nicht ein Wort von dem was die beiden sagten. Wronski Bluffs und der ganze Kram waren eben nicht Hermines Gebiet.  
  
„Wurde dir bis jetzt schon ein Platz in einem Team angeboten, Ron?" kicherte die Drittklässlerin.  
  
„Nun, noch nicht, Sharon,"antwortete Ron. „Aber hoffentlich bald. Was bringt es schon der Sohn vom Zaubereiminister zu sein, wenn du es nicht mal in ein vernünftiges Quidditch Team schaffst?"  
  
„Ich hab gehört, dass Montrose einen neuen Hüter sucht. Die haben ohne Zweifel bestimmt von deinen perfekten Erfolgen gehört, Ron,"Sharon kicherte wieder.  
  
Rons Ohren färbten sich rot unter den Komplimenten des jungen Mädchens. Seit seinem fünften Jahr war er Gryffindors Hüter gewesen. Bis jetzt gab es nicht ein einziges Spiel, indem er mit gespielt hatte und das Gryffindor nicht gewonnen hatte. Nur einmal, als er nach Voldemorts Endkampf im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte, hatte er ein Spiel verpasst. Dean Thomas versuchte sein Bestes, um Rons Erfolgsserie fortzusetzen, aber ohne Erfolg. Sehr zu seiner Freude, hatte Ron seitdem eine Reihe treuer Fans in den jüngeren Jahrgängen seines Hauses.  
  
„Danke, Sharon. Obwohl Montrose froh sein könnte mich in ihrem Team zu haben..."  
  
„Uäh, bitte, Ron,"sagte Harry angewidert. „Ich würde das Essen, das ich gerade zu mir genommen habe gerne drinnen behalten."  
  
Hermine stimmte in Harrys Gekicher ein. Es war ihnen nicht neu, dass ihr ‚schnuckeliges Ronniekind' ein kleines Egoproblem hatte. Sie hatten beide gedacht, dass seine Trennung von Hermine in ihrem fünften Jahr ihn wieder auf einen vernünftigen Pegel bringen würde, doch das Gegenteil war geschehen. Ron wurde nur noch mehr von sich eingenommen, als er sowieso schon war. Er hatte die letzten zwei Jahre damit verbracht die Herzen von mehr als ein paar Dutzend Mädchen in Hogwarts aus allen vier Häusern zu brechen.  
  
„Oh, und Ron,"flüsterte Hermine, die so eine gute Gelegenheit Ron vor der Präsidentin seines kleinen Fanclubs in Verlegenheit zu bringen, nicht aufgeben konnte. „Ich bin vor dem Mittagessen mit Millicent zusammen gestoßen. Sie sagte, sie würde dich am üblichen Ort zur üblichen Zeit erwarten. Was in Merlins Namen soll das nun wieder bedeuten?"  
  
Harry bemühte sich, ohne Erfolg, sein Kichern zu verbergen. Ron zog die Stirn zusammen und schoss der braunhaarigen jungen Frau ihm gegenüber wütende Blicke zu. Millicent Bulstrode hatte bis zum Ende ihres fünften Jahres, und knapp zwei Stunden bis nach Ron und Hermines ziemlich öffentlichen Endes ihrer viermonatigen Beziehung, gewartet, um sich zu ihren eigenen Gefühlen für Ron zu bekennen. Sie war seitdem unbarmherzig bei der Verfolgung ihres eigenen Weasley gewesen.  
  
„Lustig, Hermine, wirklich, lustig,"fauchte er.  
  
„Ich dachte nur du würdest die Nachricht gerne bekommen,"sagte Hermine unschuldig und zwinkerte Harry heimlich zu.  
  
Der Rest des Essens verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Es hatte Ron nur ein paar Minuten gebraucht um über Hermines Kommentare hinweg zu kommen. Nach zwei Jahren war er es gewöhnt immer und immer wieder dasselbe über Millicent zu hören. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, und Ron würde nie mit seinen beiden Freunden übereinstimmen, war Millicent gar nicht so schlecht, wie sie sie immer darstellten. Natürlich war sie eine Slytherin und in ihren ersten Jahren ziemlich furchteinflößend gewesen, aber die Zeit ändert jeden.  
  
Ron sah durch die Große Halle hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Neben Pansy Parkinson und, wie es aussah, fast zu Tränen gelangweilt, saß Millicent. Sie ist zu einer ziemlich hübschen Frau herangewachsen, dachte Ron heimlich. Es stimmte. Nach ihrem vierten Jahr begann Millicent zu wachsen und wurde sehr viel schlanker. Ihre sperrige Figur hatte sich nahezu über Nacht in eine weibliche Figur mit schönen Kurven verwandelt. Die Jungen in ihrem Jahr waren höher gewachsen als sie und ließen sie nicht länger in jedermanns Anwesenheit, außer Crabbes und Goyles, wie einen Riesen aussehen. Nein, Ron würde niemals zugeben, dass er alles von Millicent anders als eine Demütigung oder Verachtung empfand.  
  
„Nun, Jungs,"sagte Hermine als sie vom Tisch aufstand. „Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, ich habe etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen."  
  
„Wie was?"fragte Harry. „Die Ergebnisse werden nicht vor morgen aushängen. Ich bin sicher, die Lehrer jetzt gerade die Korrekturen."  
  
Das ist es, was ich hoffe, dachte sie. Es würde ihr nächstes Vorhaben sehr viel einfacher machen, wenn sie wüsste, dass die Professoren im Schloss nicht mehr mit den Korrekturen beschäftigt sein würden.  
  
„Ja, bleib, Mine,"bettelte Ron, gegen sein besseres Wissen. „Der Rest der Siebtklässler des Hauses wollte gleich ein Quidditchspiel machen. Wir wollen, dass du auch mitspielst."  
  
Hermine schnaubte.  
  
„Was? Ihr wollt, dass ich mit euch Quidditch spiele?"lachte sie und brachte ein paar Gryffindors um sich herum ebenfalls zum Lachen. „Und welche Position habt ihr bitte gedacht soll ich spielen? Wasserträgerin?"  
  
„Ach, komm schon, Hermine. Es wird Spaß machen,"versprach Harry und warf ihr sein bestes Lächeln zu.  
  
„Dieses Lächeln mag bei Ginny Weasley und einer Reihe anderer Mädchen wirken, aber es hat keinerlei Wirkung auf mich, Harry Potter. Ich kenne dich zu gut dafür,"antwortete sie. „Ehrlich, ich muss los."  
  
Die beiden Jungs kannten Hermine zu gut, als dass sie versucht hätten sie aufzuhalten, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Sie nickten widerwillig und wandten sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.  
  
„Wenn du auch nur einen Fuß in die Bibliothek setzt, Hermine Granger, werd ich dir das niemals verzeihen,"drohte Ron mit seiner neckischen Art, die sie alle liebten. „Nächste Woche werden wir nicht länger Schüler Hogwarts sein. Es gibt keinen Grund dort zu sein. Ich bin sicher die Bücher werden deine Abwesenheit verstehen. Vielleicht sind sie sogar dankbar, dass du gehst."  
  
Hermine versuchte vergeblich empört auszusehen. Sie lachte.  
  
„Keine Angst. Ich geh nicht in die Bibliothek. Ich habe nur etwas Wichtiges mit einem unserer Lehrer zu besprechen,"erklärte sie.  
  
„Ehemalige Lehrer, Hermine,"erinnerte Harry sie. „Wir müssen niemals wieder in ihren Unterricht gehen."  
  
„Besonders nicht in den von dem schmierigen Mistkerl,"fügte Ron hinzu.  
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen, entschuldigte sich ein letztes Mal und verschwand durch das Portal der Großen Halle.

"Versuchen Sie Ihr Nachsitzen zu beenden, bevor das Schuljahr um ist!" donnerte Snape den Hufflepuff Zweitklässler in seinem Klassenraum an. Er war an diesem Morgen erwischt worden, wie er von einem Pop-Quiz seines Freundes abschrieb. Uncharakteristisch für einen Hufflepuff, dieser Junge kommt mir eher wie ein Slytherin vor, dachte Snape, als er den Klassenraum verließ und in sein Büro ging.  
  
Er setzte sich müde in den weichen Lehnstuhl an seinem Kamin. Die Korrekturen für dieses Jahr waren alle erledigt, Merlin sei Dank. Nur ein paar Tage noch bis die Schüler ihn in der Einsamkeit und dem Frieden eines leeren Hogwarts verließen.  
  
Klopf klopf.  
  
„Verdammt! Wer könnte das sein?"sagte er zu sich selbst.  
  
Er stand aus seinem Stuhl auf und durchquerte den Raum mit ein paar langen Schritten. Als er die Tür aufwarf stand er Auge in Auge mit Hermine Granger.  
  
„Was wollen Sie, Miss Granger?"fragte er.  
  
„Ich möchte mit Ihnen sprechen, Professor Snape,"antwortete sie und überraschte beide, sich selbst und ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer.  
  
„Okay."Seine Stimme war immer noch streng. „Ein paar Worte und Sie können gehen!"  
  
Hermine übersah den geschockten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Professors, als sie sein Büro betrat. Er hatte ihr keine Einladung in sein Heiligtum gegeben, aber sie wollte das Gespräch, das sie führen wollte, nicht im Flur der Kerker erledigen. Jeder hätte dort vorbei kommen können.  
  
„Nun, um was geht es?"fragte er, als er sich zurück in seinen Lehnstuhl setzte.  
  
„Sir, ich habe gerade einen Brief vom Zaubereiministerium bekommen. Sie wollen mir einen Arbeitsplatz in der Mysteriumsa... Ich meine, sie haben mir eine Stelle angeboten."Sie rutschte nervös hin und her. Nur zwei Tage seit Beginn ihrer möglichen Karriere in der Mysteriumsabteilung und sie hatte beinahe ihr Geheimnis verraten.  
  
„Ja, ich denke ich erinnere mich, mit dem Schulleiter darüber gesprochen zu haben."Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sagte, dass er über die Geheimhaltung ihrer Stelle Bescheid wusste und sie beruhigte sich sichtbar. „Ich frage mich nur, was das mit mir zu tun hat."  
  
„Ich möchte mich auf Zaubertränke spezialisieren, Sir. Hierfür..."Sie fühlte, wie ihr Magen sich wand und verknotete.  
  
„Müssen Sie erst eine Empfehlung von ihrem eigenen Zaubertränkeprofessor bekommen,"beendete er für sie. „Hab ich Recht?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
Snape erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verschwand durch eine Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Hermine erkannte, dass es der Lagerraum war, in den sie sich in ihren Jahren in Hogwarts ein paar mal geschlichen hatte. Das Geräusch von Zaubertrankzutaten und Geräten, die gerückt wurden, drang an ihr Ohr.  
  
„Miss Granger!"bellte Snape von drinnen. „Wenn Sie eine Empfehlung bekommen wollen, müssen Sie schon herkommen!"  
  
Voller Furcht, was drinnen lauern könnte, aber genauso fürchtend, was passieren würde, wenn sie nicht eintrat, ging Hermine zögernd in den Lagerraum. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte Snape schon einen Kessel aufgestellt und zerschnitt gerade etwas, was nach Raupen aussah.  
  
„Sie werden mir ordentlich einen Gesundheitsstärkenden Trank brauen. Einen, der selbst die schlimmsten Leiden heilt,"informierte er sie schroff.  
  
„In Ordnung,"antwortete sie mit fester Stimme, die ihre wahre Angst versteckte.  
  
„Ich werde Ihnen nicht helfen,"sagte er. „Um in Ihrer Abteilung als Zaubertränkespezialist zu arbeiten, müssen Sie das Herstellen dieser Art von Tränken beherrschen, aber meistens befasst sich die Arbeit dort mit welchen, die Sie beim Brauen weniger fordern. Wenn Sie mir beweisen, dass Sie diesen Trank hier erfolgreich brauen können, bin ich sicher, dass Sie jede Aufgabe bewältigen können, die der Minister Ihnen stellt."  
  
„Danke, Sir."Sie errötete, aber versuchte es schnell zu verbergen, als sie sein, ihn kennzeichnendes spöttisches lächeln sah.  
  
„Danken Sie mir noch nicht. Sie müssen erst beweisen, dass Sie ihn brauen können!"Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um hinauszugehen. „Ich gebe Ihnen eine Stunde!"  
  
Hermine wandte sich wieder dem Kessel zu und atmete einmal lang und tief ein. Sie wusste, dass es nicht einfach sein würde Snapes Empfehlung zu bekommen. Schon bevor sie die Steinstufen zu den Kerkern hinabstieg, wusste sie das.  
  
„Ich vermute, das Einzige was ich machen kann, ist, den besten verdammten Zaubertrank zu brauen, den er je gesehen hat,"munterte sie sich selbst auf. „Also, wo bewahrt er Nachtschattengewächs auf?"  
  
Severus Snape kehrte zu seinem Kamin zurück. Grinsend, wusste er genau, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Ja, er würde Hermines Wunsch nach einer Empfehlung erfüllen. Er hätte es auch getan, ohne, dass sie den Trank brauen müsste, den er von ihr forderte. Aber der kalte, manipulierende Bastrad zu sein, der zu sein er so lange hart gelernt hatte, machte es ihm unmöglich, einfach so Empfehlungen zu geben.  
  
„Sie muss merken, dass sie dieses durch Arbeit verdient hat, nicht dadurch, eine unausstehliche Besserwisserin zu sein,"sagte Severus leise.  
  
Er ließ sich zum dritten Mal in seinen Lehnstuhl sinken. Aber nach nur einer oder zwei Minuten besiegte ihn die Neugier. Langsam und vorsichtig wandte er seinen Blick zum Lagerraum. Von seinem Platz aus hatte er perfekte Sicht auf die hübsche Miss Granger, die über den Kessel gebeugt stand. Sie war ohne Zweifel zu einer exquisiten jungen Frau herangewachsen. Severus hatte niemals etwas von diesen Professoren gehalten, die so etwas über ihre Schüler dachten, aber nun da die Prüfungen in der Tat vorüber waren, erlaubte er sich einen kurzen Blick. Allerdings keinen offensichtlichen Blick. Er war schließlich mehr als zwanzig Jahre älter als sie. Es war immer ihr Verstand gewesen, ihr erstaunliches magisches Können, das ihm bisher aufgefallen war.  
  
Hermine warf das letzte bisschen Raupe in den schon blubbernden Kessel. Dies war ohne Zweifel ein schwierig zu brauender Zaubertrank, aber sie war ziemlich sicher, dass sie damit keine Probleme haben würde. Als sie den Raum durchquerte, um den benötigten Bezuar zu finden, konnte sie es nicht lassen, durch die Tür in das Büro von Professor Severus Snape zu spähen. Er saß in seinem übergroßen schwarzen Lehnstuhl, den Kopf über ein großes Buch gebeugt.  
  
Sie würde es auf keinen Fall irgendjemandem, den sie kannte, gestehen, aber da war immer etwas an ihrem miesepetrigen Zaubertränke-Professor gewesen. Etwas, was ihn hervorstechen ließ. Von ihrem ersten Tag an, an dem sie zu ihrer ersten Zaubertrankstunde in den Kerker getreten war, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihn irgendwoher kannte. Überzeugt, dass sie sich vor Hogwarts noch nie getroffen hatten und da sie nie Jemand gewesen war, der an vergangene Leben glaubte, hatte sie den Gedanken verdrängt. Aber heute, in seiner Nähe, spürte sie dieses Gefühl erneut. Da war etwas an ihm, das sieben Jahre noch nicht enthüllt hatten.  
  
„Wenn Sie freundlicher Weise zu Ihrem Trank zurückkehren würden, Miss Granger,"sagte Severus, seine Augen nicht von seinem Buch hebend. „Ich werde Ihnen nur eine Chance geben."  
  
Verlegen, beim Starren erwischt worden zu sein, kehrte sie zum Kessel zurück. Als er sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, drehte er sich erneut um, um ihr beim Arbeiten zuzusehen. Hermines Hände zitterten, als sie das Nachtschattengewächs in die Dämpfe gab.  
  
„Tu nicht zuviel davon hinein, Hermine,"sagte Severus zu sich, sich selbst schockend von seiner Schülerin mit ihrem Vornamen zu sprechen.  
  
„Zwei Blätter vom Nachtschattengewächs, erledigt,"Hermine ließ die Blätter in den pfeifenden Kessel fallen. „Weißdornblüten..."  
  
Severus beobachtete ihre Handlungen aufmerksam. Überzeugt davon, dass sie keinen Fehler machen würde, wollte er sie gerade auf die Tatsache aufmerksam machen, dass sie nach Bergkiefer statt nach Weißdornblüten gegriffen hatte. Die Folgen dieses Fehlers konnten tödlich sein.  
  
„Miss Grang..."  
  
Er hatte keine Zeit seine Worte auszusprechen. Da ihre Gedanken in einer anderen Welt waren, ließ die normalerweise perfekte Zaubertränkeschülerin die falsche Zutat in den Kessel fallen. Sie hatte keine Zeit vor der Explosion wegzulaufen. Direkt davor stehend, bekam sie die volle Sprengkraft des tödlichen Trankes ab.  
  
„Hermine!"Severus rannte in den Lagerraum um sie vom Kessel wegzuziehen.  
  
Er war zu spät. Sie lag auf dem kalten Steinboden, nur Momente vom Tod entfernt.  
  
„Hermine!"Er zog ihren kleinen, bewegungslosen Körper in seine starken Arme. Alle anderen Gedanken waren aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Seine einzige Absicht im Moment war, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, damit seine kostbare Hermine gerettet wurde.


	2. Mark Antony & Kleopatra 1

Kapitel 2:  
  
Hermine erwachte nur ein paar Augenblicke nach der Explosion. Langsam versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, aber das Bisschen an Kraft, das ihr noch geblieben war, reichte nicht aus, um sich vom Boden zu erheben.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte sie ihren Professor.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
„Professor Snape?!"Sie schenkte den starken Schmerzen, die sie erfüllten, keine Beachtung. Ihr einziger Gedanke in ihrem Kopf war, was mit Severus Snape passiert war.  
  
Sie erhob sich und rannte, nun, humpelte eher, da das die Einzige Bewegung war, die ihr Körper ihr erlaubte, durch die Tür, die sie zum privaten Büro ihres geliebten Professors führte.  
  
„Professor Snape?"rief sie, als sie nach dem Türknopf griff. „Severus?"  
  
Ein scharfer Schmerz in ihrem Kopf zwang sie stehen zu bleiben. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass die Tür geschlossen war. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte sie sich auch nicht erinnern, warum sie auf dem Boden gelegen hatte und mit der unangenehm erbsengrünen Flüssigkeit bedeckt war, an der sie gerade gearbeitet hatte.  
  
„Professor Snape, was ist passiert?"fragte sie und warf die Tür auf.  
  
Ihre Augen waren nicht auf das vorbereitet, was sie in dem Raum sah, welcher das Büro des Zaubertränkeprofessors hätte sein sollen.  
  
„Sag mal ehrlich, Philo, was könnte denn Gutes an dieser Liebe sein, die er erklärt für die Königin zu haben?"spuckte ein junger, und wie es aussah, römischer Soldat gegenüber seinem Kameraden aus.  
  
Römischer Soldat? Wo bin ich? Hermine sog den Anblick des Raumes vor sich in sich auf. Es war lange her, dass sie irgendetwas über Geschichte gehört hatte, das nicht von Professor Binns kam, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie in einem Ägyptischen Palast stand. Die Architektur war sicher ägyptisch, und es war alles zu reich verziert, um etwas anderes, als ein Palast zu sein.  
  
„Beruhige dich, Demetrius. Ich glaube es wird nur vorübergehend sein. Unser General war niemals allzu lange in eine Frau verliebt,"antwortete Philo und behauptete sich als der Ruhigere, Vernünftigere der beiden.  
  
„Der General hat alles Interesse an die Angelegenheiten seines Heimatlandes verloren. Was ist Gutes an einem Triumvirat mit nur zwei Männern, die sich kümmern? Er erfüllt seine eigentliche Rolle nicht."  
  
„Du vergisst die Vorteile hier in Ägypten zu bleiben, mein Freund. Sieh dir diese Frau doch mal an,"lachte Philo. Wir mögen ja schöne Frauen in Rom haben, aber die sind Nichts im Vergleich mit den Frauen hier. Und erzähl mir nicht, du hättest es nicht bemerkt. Ich hab dich oft genug nach der Dienerin der Königin, Charmian, schauen sehen."  
  
Hermines Vermutungen waren bestätigt. Königin? Ägypten? General? Rom? Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie."Hermine lief zu den Soldaten hinüber. Sie zuckten beim Klang ihrer Stimme nicht einmal zusammen. „Entschuldigen Sie, können Sie mir helfen?"Keine Antwort. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sie nicht hören konnten. Sie stellte sich zwischen die beiden, aber ihre Unterhaltung ging weiter. Offensichtlich konnten sie sie auch nicht sehen.  
  
Was passierte hier? Bin ich in einer Art Denkarium? Sei nicht albern Hermine. Da war kein Denkarium im Lagerraum. Es muss eine vernünftige Erklärung geben, warum ich hier bin.  
  
Hermines Gedanken wurden von dem Geräusch herannahender Schritte vor der Tür unterbrochen.  
  
„Ah, hier kommt der General nun,"kündigte Philo an.  
  
Es musste ein stichhaltigeres Wort geben, als ‚geschockt', um Hermines Reaktion zu beschreiben, aber in dem Moment, als Cleopatra, Königin des Nils und Mark Anthony, General der römischen Armee den Raum betraten, entfiel Hermines Vokabular jedes andere passende Wort.  
  
„Ich liebe dich mehr als den Mond und die Sterne am Himmel!"rief ein sehr irritierter Mark Anthony aus.  
  
„Oh, sagt es mir noch einmal, Liebling, liebt Ihr mich mehr als den Fluss Nil?"Cleopatra kicherte auf eine Weise, die sehr wahrscheinlich würdelos für eine Königin war.  
  
„Wie könnte ich den Fluss Nil mehr lieben als Euch?"sagte Mark Anthony mit ein wenig seidiger werdender Stimme. „Wo es doch der Nil war, der mich zu Euch brachte?"  
  
Hermine war dankbar, dass die anderen im Raum sie im Moment nicht sehen konnten. Wenn sie es könnten, hätten sie die reizlose Weise gesehen, wie sie dastand, den Mund öffnend und schließend wie ein Fisch. Nicht nur, dass sie überrascht war aufzuwachen und sich in der Zeit des Ägyptischen und Römischen Imperiums wiederzufinden. Sie war ebenso geschockt die Gesichter Mark Anthonys und Cleopatras zu sehen.  
  
Dies muss eine Art Traum sein. Mark Anthony und Cleopatra hatten eine auffallende Ähnlichkeit mit Severus Snape und Hermine Granger. Was stimmt nicht mir dir? Hör auf damit, Hermine!  
  
Cleopatra starrte in die dunklen Tiefen der Augen, die Mark Anthony gehörten. Als sie dachte, sie hätte alles verloren, nachdem ihr geliebter Julius Caesar gestorben war, hätte sie niemals geglaubt, dass eines Tages eine andere Liebe ihr Leben einnehmen würde. Mark Anthony, dagegen, sah die schöne Frau vor sich an. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es möglich wäre mit einer Frau die wahre Liebe zu finden. Seine Ehefrau hatte ihm niemals irgendwelche Liebe entgegen gebracht.  
  
„General, wir haben eine Nachricht aus Rom bekommen,"informierte Philo.  
  
„Oh,"seufzte Mark Anthony. „Ich habe kein Interesse irgendwelche Neuigkeiten aus Rom zu hören. Jetzt bin ich in Ägypten, und hier plane ich zu bleiben."  
  
Er lehnte sich vor um eine giggelnde Cleopatra zu küssen.  
  
„Aber Ihr müsst sie anhören, Liebling. Die Nachricht könnte wichtig sein," erinnerte Cleopatra ihn.  
  
„Ach, es kann keine Neuigkeiten geben, die mich im Moment interessieren."  
  
Demetrius starrte Königin Cleopatra böse an, hinter ihrem Rücken natürlich. Er wusste, dass der Grund, warum sein General nichts über den jetzigen Stand der Angelegenheiten in Rom hören wollte, war, dass sie es so wollte.  
  
„Was, wenn der großartige und wundervolle Octavius Caesar einen unerlässlichen Befehl für Euch hat?"neckte Cleopatra.  
  
„Ich habe nicht den Wunsch ihn zu hören!"Er küsste sie erneut.  
  
„Oh, aber was ist, wenn es eine Rüge von der winselnden kleinen Frau Fulvia ist?"  
  
„Ach, sprecht nicht von ihr!"  
  
„Warum sollte ich nicht... deine Ehefrau erwähnen?"zog sie ihn auf.  
  
„Sie mag vielleicht meinen Namen tragen und die Ehre, die damit verbunden ist, aber sie hat nicht meine Liebe. Die hebe ich mir nur für Euch auf."Er küsste die Königin erneut, aber dieses mal mit ein wenig mehr Leidenschaft. Die beiden Soldaten und die zwei Diener der Königin wandten sich ab, um den Liebenden ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu geben.  
  
„Wann wirst du nach Rom zurückkehren?"fragte Cleopatra beiläufig.  
  
„Ich habe vor lange Zeit nicht zurückzugehen, wenn überhaupt,"kam die Antwort.  
  
„Seid Ihr nicht lange genug von Eurem Heimatland fortgewesen? Du solltest zurück nach Rom gehen und die Frau besuchen, die du angibst nicht zu lieben."  
  
„Rom bedeutet mir nichts, nur ein Ort an dem ich einst lebte."  
  
„Ist es nicht Eure Pflicht nach Rom zurückzukehren?"  
  
„Meine Pflicht nach Rom zurückzukehren? Süße Lady, die einzige Pflicht, die ich habe, ist hier zu bleiben, in Alexandria, und Euch mit meiner Liebe zu überschütten."  
  
Die Szene die sich vor Hermine ausbreitete verwirrte sie sehr. Sie hatte von Mark Antony und Kleopatra gelesen, aber natürlich hatte sie es noch nie so wie hier gesehen. Die Tatsache, dass sie die Königin des Nils spielte und ihr strenger Zaubertränkelehrer Mark Antony, reichte aus, um sie glauben zu machen, sie sei verrückt geworden. Irgendwie war es beunruhigend den Mann, der sie die letzten sieben Jahre lang geängstigt und eingeschüchtert hatte, überhaupt eine Frau lieben zu sehen. Sie wusste, natürlich, das dieses hier ein Traum sein musste, aber dann fühlte sie wieder das bekannte Ziehen an ihrem Herzen. Könnte dies meine Vergangenheit sein? Nein, hör auf Hermine. Es gibt nicht so etwas wie ein vergangenes Leben. Du beginnst schon wie Trelawny zu klingen.  
  
„Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich alles was du sagst für ganz und gar wahr halte, aber ich werde einfach dein Wort darauf nehmen müssen,"entgegnete Kleopatra.  
  
„Dann lass uns diesen Ort verlassen und einen anderen such, wo ich es dir beweisen kann,"sagte Mark Antony heiser.  
  
Mark Antony zog die ägyptische Königin in seine Arme. Sie verließen den Raum gefolgt von den Wächterinnen. Demetrius sah sie mit Ekel gehen.  
  
„Diese Frau hat seinen Verstand vergiftet!"schrie Demetrius.  
  
„Ich glaube du hast Recht,"stimmte Philo zu. „Er sollte mehr Respekt für die Angelegenheiten des Imperiums zeigen, das er einst so zu lieben behauptete."  
  
„Caesar sollte davon wissen! Er sollte wissen, wie sich sein General verhält!"  
  
Hermine fühlte, wie sich der Raum um sie drehte, wie sich die Farben mischten, als sie zusammen herumwirbelten. Sie hatte wenig Zeit wahrzunehmen, was passierte. Der Raum hörte auf sich zu drehen und wurde wieder klar. Nur, diesmal war es ein anderer Raum. Zwei Frauen, die sie als Wächterinnen der Königin wiedererkannte, saßen mit einer alten Frau an einem Tisch. Der neue Raum war dunkel und geheimnisvoll.  
  
„Guck nicht so nervös, Iras. Sie ist nur eine Wahrsagerin,"flüsterte eine der Wächterinnen.  
  
„Du hast leicht Reden, Charmian. Du bist es gewohnt Leute zu beunruhigen. Wirf einen Blick auf deinen hübschen Demetrius,"neckte Iras.  
  
Die alte Frau brachte die beiden jungen Frauen mit einem hohen Kreischen zum Schweigen. Hermine fragte sich, warum sie dieser alten Frau zusah, wie sie die Schicksale der Frauen voraussagte. Es machte für sie sehr wenig Sinn.  
  
„Ihr teilt dasselbe Schicksal, erzählte die Wahrsagerin den Wächterinnen. „Ja, eure Vergangenheit wird sich als schöner beweisen als eure Zukunft. Und..."Sie schloss die Augen. „Ihr sollt die Königin, der ihr beide dient, überleben."  
  
Als die beiden Frauen sich vorbeugten, um mehr über ihre Zukunft zu erfahren, schwang die Tür auf. Königin Kleopatra stürmte herein, ihr Gesicht voller Zorn.  
  
„Er hat seine Meinung geändert! Ich wusste, er war nicht aufrichtig!" schrie sie, die jungen Frauen erschreckend. „Er geht nach Rom! Er sagte mir, seine Pflicht sei es, bei mir in Alexandria zu bleiben, aber nun sagt er, er kehrt nach Rom zurück!"  
  
Kleopatra fiel in Charmians Arme. Die Wächterin tat alles, was sie konnte, um die arme schluchzende Königin zu trösten, aber nichts erwies sich als hilfreich.  
  
„Schicke nach Enobarbus, Iras!"befahl Kleopatra. „Sag ihm, ich wünsche seinen General zu sehen, bevor er geht!"  
  
Iras verbeugte sich schnell vor der Königin und verließ den Raum.  
  
„Wie kann er mir das antun, Charmian?! Er sagte mir, er liebt mich, aber nun geht er zurück zu seiner Frau und seinem wunderbaren Rom!"schluchzte die Königin.  
  
Sie hörten das Geräusch sich schnell der Tür nähernder Schritte. Kleopatra zog sich von ihrem Dienstmädchen fort.  
  
„Ich habe nicht den Wunsch ihn nun zu sehen!"flüsterte sie, bevor sie den Raum durch eine Seitentür verließ.  
  
Die Tür schwang ein zweites Mal auf. Vor der Gruppe, die eintreten wollte, stand Mark Antony.  
  
„Wo ist sie?!"brüllte er Charmian an.  
  
„Sie hat sich dagegen entschlossen Euren Rat zu suchen,"antwortete Charmian ruhig.  
  
„Oh, hat sie, ja?!"Antony war wütend. Er nahm eine große Vase hoch und schmiss sie an die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo sie in tausend Stücke zerbarst.  
  
Ein junger römischer Soldat, den Hermine noch nicht gesehen hatte, betrat den Raum. Er ging hinüber zu dem Platz an dem Mark Antony stand.  
  
„General, ich habe dringende Neuigkeiten aus Rom,"informierte der Bote den erzürnten General.  
  
„Ich habe nicht den Wunsch sie zu hören!"brüllte er.  
  
„Aber General, eure Frau, euer Bruder..."  
  
„Was ist mit ihnen?"zischte Antony.  
  
„Eure Frau Fulvia und euer Bruder Lucius haben eine Armee organisiert um Caesar zu schlagen. Sie haben die Schlacht verloren."  
  
Mark Antony ging von dem Mann weg und positionierte sich nahe einem Fenster.  
  
„Vielleicht...das könnte nicht passiert sein...wenn Ihr da gewesen wärt, es zu stoppen,"fügte der Bote zögernd hinzu.  
  
Das war wahrnehmbar eine schlechte Meinung für des Boten Teil. Der römische General setzte ein Gesicht auf, das Hermine sehr an das Gesicht von Professor Snape erinnerte, wenn Neville Longbottom seine zahlreichen Kessel zum Schmelzen brachte.  
  
„Warum sprichst du nicht offen über meine Fehler?!"schrie Antony. „Erzähl jedem hier genau, wie du über meine Handlungen denkst!"  
  
Der General näherte sich dem jungen Mann, offensichtlich um ihm etwas anzutun, aber durch das Eintreten eines weiteren Boten gestoppt.  
  
„General, ich habe mehr Neuigkeiten aus Rom,"gab der zweite Bote bekannt.  
  
„Was ist es?!"schnappte Antony.  
  
„Eure Frau Fulvia ist tot, Sir,"antwortete der Bote.  
  
Hermine konnte den Ausdruck im Gesicht des Generals nicht wahrnehmen. Er schien aus Erleichterung, Trauer, Freude, Kummer und vielleicht ein bisschen aus Reue zu bestehen. Der General wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Bevor er sprach holte er einmal tief Luft.  
  
„Ich habe mir diese Nachricht lange gewünscht; zu wissen, dass meine Frau Fulvia in der Tat tot ist. Das war mein Verlangen, aber nun wünsche ich nur, sie wäre noch am Leben,"seufzte er.  
  
Ein weiterer Mann betrat den Raum, gefolgt von Iras. Das muss Enobarbus sein, Antonys Anhänger.  
  
„Ah, lieber General, lasst euch von diesen Neuigkeiten nicht entmutigen. Fulvias Tod war ein dankenswertes Opfer, das gepriesen sein sollte, nicht betrauert,"sagte Enobarbus, eine Hand auf die Schulter des Generals legend.  
  
Vielleicht ist es meine Unfähigkeit und meine verdammte Hingabe für Kleopatra, die so eine große Katastrophe verursacht hat. Wäre ich in Rom gewesen, wo ich hätte sein sollen, dann wäre das alles nie passiert. Der Sextus Pompeius führt Krieg gegen Rom, um die Kontrolle über die See zu bekommen. Ich muss von Kleopatra scheiden und nach Rom zurückkehren,"sagte Antony, aus dem Raum stürmend.  
  
Wieder einmal begann sich der Raum zu drehen. Hermine fand sich ein paar Momente später in einem Raum mit der ägyptischen Königin wieder, die ihr so sehr ähnelte.  
  
„Alexas!"rief die Königin zu einem jungen Diener, der nahe bei ihr stand. „Ich wünsche Mark Antony zu sehen. Bring ihn zu mir!"  
  
Der Diener verließ den Raum sofort, nach einer kurzen Verbeugung zur Königin. Kleopatra lag auf einem Sofa und erwartete den Eintritt ihres geliebten Generals. Ein paar Minuten später betrat ein wütender Mark Antony die Zimmer der Frau.  
  
„Wie ich wünschte Fulvia hätte dir niemals die Erlaubnis gegeben Rom zu verlassen!"rief Kleopatra dramatisch, bevor sie in eine vorgetäuschte Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
Mark Antony lief sofort an ihre Seite. Er schüttelte sie ein paar mal leicht und sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder.  
  
„Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass du mich liebst?!"rief sie und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Du hast gelobt, mich zu lieben, aber du hast deiner Frau dasselbe gelobt. Wenn du so willentlich warst, das Gelöbnis, das du deiner Frau gabst, zu brechen, mit welchen Recht soll ich glauben, dass du nicht dasselbe mit mir machst?"  
  
„Fulvia ist tot, Kleopatra. Sie und mein Bruder haben versucht den Caesar zu stürzen. Ein großer Krieg droht in Rom auszubrechen. Ich muss sofort zurückkehren."  
  
„Du trauerst sehr wenig um deine geliebte Frau! Ist das, wie du auch mich betrauern wirst?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht, meine Süße. Ich habe dir unzählige Male gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und nicht einmal war es nicht so gemeint."  
  
„Wenn du mich so liebst, warum kehrst du dann nach Rom zurück? Du sagtest, du würdest für immer bei mir bleiben,"schluchzte die Königin.  
  
Antony nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, aber Rom braucht mich nun. Ich kann mein Heimatland nicht warten lassen, wenn es mich braucht."  
  
„Wirst du zurückkehren?"  
  
„Das verspreche ich."  
  
Die junge Königin sah in die Augen ihres Generals. Sie zog ihn zu sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
„Ich werde zurückkehren, süße Königin,"versprach er, als er den Raum verließ. „Keine Entfernung wird unsere Liebe bedrohen."  
  
Severus hielt Hermine in seinen Armen. Sie war schwer verwundet, aber er konnte nicht sagen wie schwer. Er fühlte nach ihrem Puls. Er war schwach, aber er war da.  
  
„Johnson!"rief er.  
  
Der Hufflepuff Zweitklässler rannte in den Lagerraum. Er sah Hermine regungslos in den Armen des Professors liegen. Sie sah aus wie tot. Angst überkam ihn und er begann zu weinen.  
  
„Heul nicht, Johnson! Das hilft jetzt nichts!"brüllte Snape. „Geh sofort in den Krankenflügel! Sag Madam Pomfrey, dass hier ein Unfall war! Sie soll sich vorbereiten. Ich werde Miss Granger zu ihr bringen."  
  
Aus Angst, dass der Professor wieder brüllen würde und auch aus Angst, dass Hermine sterben könnte, rannte der Junge so schnell er konnte aus dem Klassenraum und den Korridor hinunter zum Krankenflügel.  
  
„Keine Angst, Hermine. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen,"versprach Severus. „Egal was ich tun muss, dir wird es gut gehen."

* * *

A/N: So, jetzt ist das zweite Kapitel endlich fertig! Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat... aber es ist doch Zeitraubend, oder besser schlafraubend, da ich meisten abends im Bett noch schreibe... ( Grüße CoA 


End file.
